Not on My Watch
by LovinFace
Summary: Missing scene from A Coffin for Starsky. Dobey stays with Starsky while Hutch tracks down the professor.


Not on My Watch

Captain Dobey watched Hutch run down the hall to the garage, determined to find the antidote to save Starsky's life. He had watched through the small window as Hutch and Starsky said their good-byes. No words were exchanged, but the look between the two had spoken volumes. Starsky had been taken upstairs, and now Hutch was gone.

Less than two hours left.

Dobey caught the elevator and rode up. He remembered the look on Starsky's face when he told him that Al Wedell had been dead four days. Starsky and Hutch had walked out of his office, dejected, afraid. Then Hutch had called saying that they were going to back to Vic Bellamy's place. Hutch had sounded so confident, so sure that the antidote would be found. And then the phone call from the hospital. Starsky had shot Bellamy to save Hutch. Now Hutch was going to save Starsky. He had to.

The elevator doors opened and Dobey walked to the nurse's desk. The nurse pointed him to Starsky's room and he entered quietly. Whatever Dr. Franklin had given Starsky was allowing him to breathe easier, and he appeared to be asleep. Dobey placed his hat on a chair and loosened his tie. He walked to the side of the bed, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

He considered running his hand through Starsky's hair. He knew that's what Hutch would do, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He watched Starsky sleeping. He looks so young. Hell, he IS young. He's too young to die.

Dobey continued to watch Starsky sleep. He thought of all the mischief the young detective got into on a daily basis, the bounce in his step, the lopsided grin. He thought of Starsky's famous temper that he could turn on seemingly with a flip of a switch. He remembered the way Starsky always propped his feet up on whatever piece of furniture was convenient. The burritos…well, anything spicy. The pranks. He knew the snack bar and plumbing service cards that were passed around the station just a couple of weeks earlier were courtesy of none other than David Starsky!

And now Dobey was watching as Starsky lay unnaturally still. He had lost men before. It was always hard. He was the one who told the families. He was the one who had to look into the eyes of children and tell them their daddy wasn't coming home, or tell the wife that her husband had been killed, or tell the parents that their son had died in the line of duty. He had to do it stoically, when inside he wanted to scream. He had to appear strong. It was expected. Only Edith knew how hard it was on him whenever a good man died in the line of duty. But Dobey could not, would not think about how he would tell Hutch if Starsky died while he was searching for the answer. He could not, would not think about losing this young man. What was it about Starsky? He didn't really know. He just knew that he couldn't imagine losing him…that he loved him like a son.

Dobey stood, absorbing the thought that he had allowed Starsky and Hutch to enter not only his heart, but also the hearts of his wife and children. They were truly a part of the family, an integral part. They had even saved his life once. Edith had tried to get him to thank them, but he had pointed out to her that they were doing their jobs. And it's true, they were. He had wanted to thank them, and he had in a way, telling them he owed them one. But he was their captain, after all, and he had an image to uphold, so the thanks didn't go much beyond that.

Starsky stirred and mumbled something in his sleep, pulling Dobey from his thoughts. His long lashes fluttered and he halfway opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Dobey. Blue locked onto brown. He smiled a very weak half-smile, much like he had with Hutch.

Dobey knew Starsky was saying good-bye.

Dobey leaned over Starsky and whispered. "Don't you quit fighting, Son. You hear me? Hutch is following a lead right now. He should be here any time with the antidote. So you keep hanging on. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not on my watch."

Dobey ran his right hand through Starsky's curls. Starsky opened his mouth as if to speak, but was unable to say anything. A single tear freed itself from his eye and slid down his cheek.

Dobey wiped the tear from Starsky's face with his free hand. "Don't worry, Son. I'm right here. And I know Hutch is on his way."

Starsky closed his eyes, and soon he was asleep. Dobey let his hand rest, his fingers intertwined with the brunet's curls. He looked at the clock. It was nearly 3:00.

One hour left.

A nurse and two orderlies pushing a gurney rushed into Starsky's room. The orderlies transferred Starsky to the gurney.

"Detective Hutchinson is on his way in with a sample of the poison. Dr. Franklin wants to get Detective Starsky ready for the antidote," the nurse spoke rapidly as the orderlies pulled the bars up on the gurney and pushed Starsky out to the hallway, Dobey following behind.

XXXXXX

Captain Dobey peeked through the window, like he had just over an hour ago. Hutch was standing by a sleeping Starsky, stroking his hair. Dr. Franklin injected Starsky with the antidote under Hutch's watchful eye. Hutch nodded and then took Starsky's hand in his own.

Dr. Franklin walked out of the treatment room and approached Dobey. "Detective Starsky should be fine. He's going to be out of commission for a while, but I believe he's going to pull through."

Dobey shook Dr. Franklin's hand. "Thanks Doctor.'

Dr. Franklin returned to the exam room. Dobey stole one more glance in the window. Hutch looked up and smiled. Dobey returned the smile, and turned to leave.

As he walked down the hall, he heard running footsteps. He stopped and turned to find Hutch trying to catch up to him.

"Captain, I just want to thank you for staying with Starsky. We've always had this understanding that if something were to happen to one of us…if, if one of us was dying…well, we wouldn't let the other die alone. But I had to leave…and …well, I just want you to know how thankful I am that you stayed with Starsky." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I better get back to Starsky. I want to be there when he wakes up."

Dobey reached out and patted Hutch's shoulder. "That's fine. I'll check in with you in the morning. Now get in there with that partner of yours."

XXXXXX

"STARSKY! HUTCH! GET IN HERE!" Dobey bellowed from his office.

Starsky, still wet from the cup of water poured over his head courtesy of Hutch, entered first, followed by his partner. Dobey noticed the cane had been left behind.

"Shut the door!"

Hutch pulled the door shut. "You wanted to see us, Captain?"

"Yeah. Starsky, sit down. You too, Hutch."

Both men obeyed.

Dobey continued, "Starsky, you know you didn't have to go through the theatrics to get two weeks off."

"Captain—"

"Let me finish, Starsky. You didn't have to go through the theatrics to get the two weeks off. That said, I'm going to grant you two weeks off for your little trip to St. Thomas on one condition."

Starsky smiled. "Name it."

"You have to take Hutchinson with you. Now both of you get out of my office." Dobey started rifling through some files on his desk.

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances of disbelief.

Hutch stood. "Uh, thanks Captain."

Starsky pushed himself up out of the chair and flashed a lopsided grin. "Yeah, thanks Captain!"

Dobey glanced up. "Go on, get out of here you two."

Hutch opened the door and ushered Starsky out to the squad room. Starsky whispered, "Be right back."

He entered Captain Dobey's office. "Uh, Captain?"

Dobey continued to flip through papers in the file. "Yes, Starsky, what is it?"

"Captain. I, uh, I just want to thank you for staying with me at the hospital."

Dobey looked up from the papers and smiled. "That's okay, Starsky. I was just doing my job."

Dobey saw a flash of hurt cross Starsky's face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks." Starsky turned to leave.

"Starsky, wait." Dobey rose from his chair and walked over to Starsky. "I didn't stay because it's my job. I stayed because…I stayed because…"

"I know Captain. Me too." Starsky reached out and squeezed Captain Dobey's arm. He turned to go the squad room to join Hutch.

"Hey Hutch! You think we can get one of the coconuts carved like a pirate? And I want a drink in one of those coconut cups with a little umbrella in it too!"

Hutch looked at Dobey and rolled his eyes. He turned to Starsky, "Come on, Buddy, I've got to pack." Dobey watched as his two detectives left the squad room, Starsky babbling on about the many uses of a coconut.

Dobey closed his door and smiled.

The End


End file.
